Kissed By The Darkness
by ladydolce
Summary: Anzu always thought she led a methodical life. But when her world is invaded by something she never thought existed, she has no choice but to accept reality. And the startling revelations that comes with it.
1. The Vines of Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter I

The Vines of Fear.

* * *

She had been running.

For how long, remained a mystery. She never once looked back, her eyes trained and seeking refuge from this hellish ordeal. Yet, all that lay ahead was the unforgiving darkness, and she grew helpless because of it.

So when weariness settled in, she dropped to her knees and caught her breath while she was a safe enough distance to do so. That separation, however, became smaller and smaller with each passing second, as she recognized the movement of heavy footsteps approaching. Scrambling to her feet, she prepared for another endless sprint, when her arm was enveloped by the force she was trying to escape.

At that moment, time stopped, and she bore witness to those glowing blue eyes which accompanied her every waking moment.

"Anzu." He addressed with such familiarity that it sickened her. "Please don't be afraid of me." She sickened herself, because when he spoke to her with such a sad tone, she was reduced to a butterfly whose wings were singed by his fiery flames.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Anzu cried desperately. "Leave me alone!" A sob emerged from her parched lips and she gasped at the feel of his hand encompassing her cheek. "Stop!" She screamed, as his body drew closer until there was no room left between them.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said those words as if he meant them, but in her frazzled state, she couldn't trust her senses. His breath traversed across her neck and she felt him kiss the skin once, twice, and a surprised gasp eased from her when he nipped the flesh. He withdrew when the tension in her body became alarming, and gave her his back. It made no difference to her, because she could never see his face, only the faint image of his body. "You've been through enough for one night." He said quietly. "Farewell."

His throaty good bye was all she could remember, as her body staggered slightly until she collapsed on the cold floor....

With a anguished scream, Anzu rose from the bed and hugged her arms around her body. Her breathing erratic, night clothes dampened with sweat and she pondered her latest nightmare.

A nightmare.

Her experience for the last three nights were enough for her to come to that conclusion. Yet, she couldn't figure out what was scarier: the man in the dream or the dream itself? Whichever it was, she was afraid of both. Determined not to let another sleepless night take its toll on her, Anzu skipped out of bed and walked to the _en suite _bathroom. Her critical gaze assessed the dark lines beneath her eyes and the lack of color on her face, but that was to be expected. Three days without a decent night's rest was bound to have a price. Thankfully, make-up was created for these type of situations.

An hour passed before Anzu emerged from her impromptu grooming session and hustled down to the kitchen. Her appetite was non existent, but she still forced herself to drink some orange juice. Polishing off the citrusy drink, she gathered her satchel and dashed to the front door.

* * *

The students of Domino High Class 1B were rambunctious as always. The loud chatter practically filled the near empty corridors and it brought a warm smile to her face. She'd never realized how important being around others were until she had those frightening dreams. In those dreams, she felt miserably alone and upon waking, her body dissolved into violent tremors. Anzu gave herself a slight shake. It was not something she wanted to think about at this moment. She would leave it until she was in the privacy of her own home.

With her pefect smile in place, she entered the classroom, spying a familiar threesome of guys hudled at the rear. Their attention drawn to the decorative cards lying on the table and she sighed inwardly. Duel monsters was all they, and everyone else in Japan could think about, and although she dabbled in the game herself, she wasn't a fan.

"Good morning." Anzu greeted brightly. She heard a few distracted murmurs of the polite greeting and rolled her eyes. Never interrupt a duel monsters game, she remembered Jounouchi telling her. With a helpless shrug, she sat at her assigned seat and extracted her books in preparation for the oncoming lesson. Miss Kitamura would no doubt spring a surprise test on them and she needed to study.

Or she would have, if a certain duelist hadn't shown up. "Hey Anzu." The girl turned her head to the person beside her and smiled charmingly.

"Hey Yuugi. Are you guys finished with your game?" She gestured to the group in the back and the exulted shouts of victory from her blond friend. Yuugi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with a palm.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to everyone." He didn't reply immediately. His violet gaze transfixed on her face and she suddenly felt self conscious about her looks. Was the cosmetics she applied that noticeable? She'd never liked wearing those things, but she was desperate and didn't want to arouse any suspicious.

"Are you feeling okay? You're looking very fragile this morning." Fragile, would be putting it lightly, Anzu thought sardonically. She was almost tempted into telling Yuugi the truth about her sudden frailness, but thought better of it. He would deem her insane for having dreams about a faceless entity, whose sole purpose was raising her blood pressure.

"I'm fine Yuugi." Anzu lied, and forced a smile to her lips. "I've just been studying for the mid terms and I guess I'm over exerting myself again." It wasn't a complete lie, since she _was_ spending her days studying for the exam, but it was a lie nonetheless. She caught the understanding look on her friend's face and suppressed the sigh of relief she was tempted to exhale.

"I know what you mean." He said with a shrug. "I've been studying or at least _trying _to study for the exams." He touched a hand to her shoulder, his face turning red and he withdrew nervously. "Just try to get some rest." Anzu nodded and opened her mouth to tease him about his cherry colored face, when the sounds of hasty footsteps alerted her that their teacher had arrived.

Miss Kitamura, Anzu thought, was a pretty young thing who seemed more interested in her students than their studies. Tall, blond hair and brown eyes, with a mouth that turned every male at the school into pathetic little puppy dogs. It was disgraceful to witness such happenings at the place she was trying to get an education, but what could she do? Everyone was hypnotized by the woman's good looks and people would just accuse her of being jealous of the blond. Which of course would be completely untrue. With a resigned sigh, Anzu gave her teacher her undivided attention.

"Good morning everyone." Miss Kitamura paused as everyone returned the pleasantries. "I have some important news to share with you all." The face splitting grin had everyone, but Anzu herself, on the edge of anticipation. Whatever their teacher was going to announce, it was going to be very interesting. "Today we have a new student joining our class!"

Or not.

With a blush staining her cheeks, the older woman turned to the door and spoke with a faintly husky voice, which made Anzu scrunch her face in revulsion. "Don't be shy." She said softly. "Everyone wants to meet you." Before Miss Kitamura had time to finish her sentence, the wooden door opened and out stepped the figure of a man whose presence commanded respect. "Class, please welcome Mr. Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

A/N: I know it has been a while since I've been on this site, but I have exams everyday and it's killing me. I'll start updating my other stories on weekends when I have time and I'll catch up on reading some of my favorite stories. The next update will be next week and I hope you look forward to it! Please Review!

Happy birthday Jessica Watsuki!


	2. On the Brink of Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter II

On the Brink of Insanity

* * *

By definition, Seto Kaiba was extraordinarily handsome. More so than her friend Ryuuji Otogi, who basically acquired every girl except herself in his little fan club. Though, it wasn't Kaiba's appealing presence which held any of her personal interests. Poetic she wasn't, but in regards to Seto Kaiba's ice blue eyes, she wasn't sure of herself anymore. They were obscenely gorgeous, bordered with thick ebony lashes which intensified the secrets of their endless depths. To put it simply, Anzu Mazaki had found herself enthralled by the new student.

Blinking away her wayward thoughts, Anzu realized that it wasn't only she, who had been trapped in the fog of his good looks. Every female present was visibly admiring the man standing at the helm. They were drawn to him like a bitch in heat, and Anzu felt the sting of shame that she was among the masses.

How was it that the mere presence of this man--who was a stranger no less-- able to arouse such complex and irritating feelings? She felt needy, weak and powerless and she began to loathe him for his profound effect on her. As if he'd heard her harsh sentiment, his eyes darted to her face and she gulped involuntarily as his gaze seared her soul.

_Like a butterfly whose wings were singed by his fiery flames._

Anzu choked on her gasp as she recalled the words she had chanted in her dreams. Did she fear him as she did the faceless phantom? She shook her head vehemently. She wasn't trapped in a nightmare and her feelings were recognized as the beginnings of lust. Almost hesitantly, Anzu lifted her eyes and met his again across the length of the room. A dangerous smirk danced on his lips and she momentarily glared at him.

He may be a fine and virile specimen of a man, but just like any other good looking male, he was conceited and arrogant. Her evaluation of him did nothing to quell the desire mounting in the pit of her stomach, but it managed to make her temporarily unresponsive. Besides, Anzu thought with a dismissing sigh, he obviously wouldn't be interested in her.

"If everyone would stop gawking," Miss Kitamura said, cutting through the building fantasies in every girls' mind. "I'm sure Mr. Kaiba would like to get acquainted with you all." The blond woman gave him her most endearing smile which showcased her perfect white teeth.

Her behavior prompting Anzu to shake her head repulsively while muttering a quick, "And I bet you want to be the first person he gets "acquainted" with." Thankfully no one heard, but she suspected Yuugi did, because his cheeks were puffed out with self contained laughter. Anzu winked at him and almost lost it as he struggled to breathe. She smothered her own little giggles and focused on Miss Kitamura, instantly viewing the amused look the new student was giving her. Anzu ignored him as the teacher continued, this time without the breathy voice.

"So, Mr. Kaiba, if you wouldn't mind taking the empty seat next to Miss Mazaki, we can begin the lesson."

Anzu quite literally almost suffered a heart attack. She brought startled eyes to the polished nuisance beside her, and was sorely tempted to thrash the offending object, thus preventing him from sitting there. Of course, said action would land her in detention, but right now, she was desperate enough to risk it. Sadly, her plans were thrown into chaos because the dominating presence of Seto Kaiba, descended upon her like the Holy Grail. She tried despairingly to offer him a smile, but it was impossible to commit at the sight of his agitating smirk.

He sat.

Elegantly and showing an amount of grace which ordinary guys lacked in general. Maybe he isn't normal, Anzu thought wryly. Maybe he was an extraterrestrial who came to earth to learn about the public school system. Her inside joke made a bubble of laughter rise from her throat.

"What is so amusing?" Anzu's eyes widened as she stared unblinkingly at the newest arrival. She was torn between lying and telling the truth, and for once in three days, she opted for honesty.

"I was actually thinking that you were an extraterrestrial, who came to earth in hopes of learning about our public school system." What was meant to be an air of flippancy, dissolved into a teasing grin and the twinkling of her cerulean eyes. _Perfect_ she thought sarcastically. He didn't seem to mind her conjecture of him, only increased the size of his smirk, and she speculated if that was his way of smiling.

"Interesting." He said, and Anzu could feel her heart thudding loudly against her rib cage. She may not like his arrogant expressions, but she enjoyed the sound of his drawling voice. "I guess I was right." He stopped abruptly, pegging her curiosity. "You're definitely different from the other girls here." As an after thought he tacked on, "I believe I like that."

Anzu turned away from him and stared in front of her, as Miss Kitamura began teaching. She could felt her pulse quickening and her stomach tightening into knots. As much as she wanted to pretend he didn't say that, her traitorous mind held onto the comment and exulted in it. She was inviting feelings she normally held at bay, but this man was turning her world upside down with just a few words. What would happen if he were to touch her?

* * *

After school, Anzu declined an invitation to the arcade and began her short trip home. Her thoughts were conflicting throughout the day and she felt the wind ruffle her hair as a stylish limousine drove past her.

Kaiba.

Apparently the new student was the CEO of KaibaCorp; the international gaming corporation which designed merchandise for the famed duel monsters game. If she was an avid fan of the competitive sport like most people, she would have known earlier. If Yuugi hadn't told her, she would have never even realized it. Not that she cared, because she would rather stay away from the likes of the incredibly handsome man.

He was nothing but trouble and she had reached that conclusion every time he was sitting beside her. The tantalizing smell of his cologne, coupled with his own masculine scent, was enough to warrant a trip to confession, or perhaps to a convent, where she could commit herself and be free of any man who shared his prowess. Her impulsive urges were putting a strain on her, and if Miss Kitamura didn't reassign seats, she would throw a hissy fit!

Unlocking the front door to her house, Anzu walked inside and gave a weak, "I'm home." Not that it held any significance since she was alone for the month. Her "loving" and "doting" parents decided business was their forte, and child rearing ceased, as soon as the child was old enough to be left without the supervision of an adult. That age was sixteen, and even though most teenagers would love to be in her position, Anzu couldn't be bothered. She had never had a strong bond with her parents, but sometimes she wished they remembered they had a daughter.

"Wishful thinking Anzu?" She questioned herself and strolled over to the refrigerator, with the intent of finding something to eat. She chose some left over pizza and a can of grape soda. After reheating the mess of cheese and various saussages, Anzu retired to her bedroom for the night. Her grades were in jeopardy and she had to brush up on her studies, particularly Japanese Literature. Once that task was completed, she would take pleasure in a nice warm bath. Maybe a weekend trip to the _onsen_ with her friends might relieve some of her tensions. She made a mental note to ask them about it later.

An hour and a half later, Anzu packed away her books and prepared her long awaited bath. She twisted her neck from side to side in an effort to release the cricks she had accumulated. Adding some therapeutic lavender bath oil to the filling tub, she stripped and gratefully sank into the scented liquid.

"This is perfect." She mumbled in delight, her body continuing to submerge into the depths of the porcelain tub. Her eyes grew languid with satisfaction but she forced them to remain open. Regardless of the relaxing atmosphere, she wouldn't allow herself to drift off. Her will was strong, immensely so, and she took every precaution so as to not fall asleep.

"Anzu." Her breathing stilled, and she sat up in the bathtub, wondering if she'd just imagined the sound of that achingly familiar voice. "Come to me Anzu."

Oh god.

She hadn't imagined it. It was real. _He _was real. "Impossible." She hissed with conviction. He couldn't be real, not when her subconscious had created him and granted him life, because that person could never exist outside of her mind. "Go away you're not real!"

"Aren't I?"

Anzu gasped, as his breath warmed her ear and she turned around hastily, seeing no one behind her. Without giving it another thought, she scampered out of the tub dripping wet and reached for a towel on the rack, eyes darting to every corner of the _en suite _as she wrapped the towel around her shaking body. She'd neglected to put on her slippers and paid the price as she skidded on the damp floor.

Muffling an explicit curse, she regained her balance and dashed for the safety of her bedroom. It wouldn't make a difference, but she would at at least be able to collect her thoughts. Anzu locked the connecting door with a discernible click and eyed the phone on her mahogany nightstand. Even if she were to call the police, what would she say?

_"Please help! There is a man who escaped my dreams and is now terrorizing me in my house!"_

They would give her a one way ticket to an asylum. She looked out the window, noting the changing sky, and suddenly, she didn't want night to fall. She wished her parents were here, or one of her friends, to comfort and reassure her that this was all in her imagination, and that she wasn't going crazy.

"You're not going crazy Anzu." He affirmed for her, appearing instantly, breath tingling the shell of her ear and she gulped as her pulse skittered dangerously beneath her chilled skin. "Calm down." He muttered nipping her neck to suppress her growing anxiety. "I won't hurt you. _Ever_." Yet despite his words, she felt battered and worn, and she wanted nothing more than for him to leave her.

"Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

"That's my little secret." He whispered smoothly and trailed his tongue up the length of her neck, before returning to caress it with tiny kisses. The effect he had on her was troubling, and she felt his hands wander over her body, fingers dipping into valley of her breasts which were accessible through the towel. Her anatomy resisted her mind's urgent calls, and she tipped her head back with a moan, as his hand surrounded her left breast with a scalding warmth.

"Stop." She protested softly, hating the huskiness in her voice. Her body was sensitive after her bath, and each brush of his fingers, enticed and elicited breathy moans from her mouth. His arm; muscled and strong, surrounded her waist and Anzu struggled as her emotions were being ripped to shreds. His lips incessant and wet against her neck, as her laved the skin with a skilled tongue. It was the calm before the storm, as his teeth sunk into the sensitized flesh, canines driving in deeper and she listened to his contented suckling as her eyes misted over. "Vampire?" She questioned sceptically as her vision faded to black, his soft pained whisper a parting gift.

"Forgive me."

When Anzu regained consciousness, she realized that she was still in her bathtub. The water having gone cold and a chill present in the air. Everything seemed exactly as she'd remembered it. The towels were dry and hanging on the rack, and there were no water spills on the tiled floor. So was it another dream? It felt so real, but then again, don't all dreams feel that way? Her shoulders grew with tension and she raised a hand to soothe the ache, only to become rigid as her fingers discovered something sticky on her neck. With a baited breath, she removed her hand slowly and viewed the smudges of blood on her fingertips. The crimson glaze had her quivering with nervousness, and she hurried over to the mirror, only to scream at the sight of the fresh puncture wounds on her neck.

"No way..."

* * *

A/N: First I would like to clear up a few things about our vampire friend.

He's a pervert. Nah, I'm just kidding. Actually in this story vampires aren't all undead and cold and creepy. They're similar to humans except the fact that they are immortal and such. The next chapter will clarify all of this.

I will try to update sooner, but you guys know about the hardships of school and the annoying exams. I swear, if I see another airline door, I'll kill somebody! Well I can imagine it at least.

Anyways, please review and let me know if you like KBTD version 2.0!


	3. A Vampire's Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

**Note:** All information regarding the physiology and psychology of vampires does not belong to me. The Vampire Seduction tidbit however, does.

* * *

Chapter III

A Vampire's Seduction

* * *

"Where the hell is that stupid thing?" Anzu grumbled, as her eyes skimmed the binds of each book. She had been scouring the school library for the past fifteen minutes, but the item she was searching for had conveniently vanished. Her patience was running thin, and she mercilessly captured her bottom lip between two rows of teeth. "Dammit!" If only she could walk away and neglect everything that happened in the last sixteen hours, then maybe, just maybe, she would be able to breathe again.

What transpired last night was something she couldn't overlook. The feel of that creature's teeth diving into her flesh, his hands exploring her body and his throaty voice drumming in her ear. It was an experience which needed no repetition.

"I need to find that book."

She took a gander at the wooden shelves overflowing with a variety of literary records. It was an extensive collection of folklore, ranging from West Indian to Chinese, each with a unique tale to tell. And there, sandwiched between a hard covered compilation of African myths and a thinner version of Greeks stories, was the book she had tirelessly searched for.

The only problem was retrieving it. It was almost at the zenith of the shelf, a height impossible for her to reach without some kind of assistance. No matter, Anzu thought, I'll just find another option. That option turned out to be scaling the shelf, something which proved to be arduous, since it wasn't built for climbing.

"Dammit! I can't reach the blasted thing!"

"Need any help?"

The lazy-like voice distorted her precarious balance, and she screamed as her rump met the unforgiving floor. "Ouch." Anzu moaned while tenderly rubbing the bruise on her rear. A hand was extended to her and she gasped at the vision of Seto Kaiba. For a moment she seemed lost in the intensity of his gaze, witnessing the specks of silver glowing around his pupils.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day?" Anzu blinked, spots of pink appearing on her cheeks. Gratefully she accepted his outstretched hand, his touch sending a current of electricity up her arm and she shivered at the impact. She wondered if he felt the same. Apparently not, since he dropped her hand immediately after setting her on her feet.

"Er...thank you Kaiba...I think."

"Whatever." He quipped bitingly. "What were you doing up there?"

"Oh. Uh...I was trying to get a book." Anzu pointed to the spot on the shelf, and watched as Kaiba's blue eyes followed the line. It was pretty high, and she could practically read the thoughts going through his head. _He must think I'm an idiot for doing something so reckless._

"Why didn't you use a ladder or a chair?"

"There aren't any ladders." She was quick to point out. "And even with a chair, I won't be able to reach it." Maybe I should ask him for assistance, Anzu thought. He was certainly tall enough to reach the book without any additional help, and hadn't he offered his services earlier? "Um...Kaiba? Would you mind helping me out? You've got the height, and it wouldn't be difficult for you to retrieve the book."

Slowly, his eyes returned to her face, her skin feeling the effect of those cobalt jewels, as her arms became infested with goosebumps. "Well, I did offer didn't I?" Voice as fine as silk and her stomach twisted with an unknown feeling. She would have studied the emotion further, if he hadn't turned away and undertook the task she had given. "Here." He said a moment later, offering the slim paperback with one hand. "Interesting choice." He remarked almost mockingly.

"It's just something to keep my mind entertained." Anzu lied in defense. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it." His eyes were a beguiling shade of blue and she remembered yesterday how she'd visibly admired them. "Enjoy." He said as he left her to her privacy, and this time she was certain of his mockery.

"What a jerk." She whispered, glimpsing his back stalking through the door. "At least he's good for something." Anzu said, averting her gaze to the book. Without sparing Kaiba another thought, she settled on the nearest chair and opened the book entitled, _The Children of the Night_. Fitting, she thought, as she immersed herself in the European folklore.

_**Physiology**_

_Vampires are nocturnal and they dislike sunlight, but exposure to it does not harm them. They are likewise immune to most of the traditional vampire weaknesses such as crosses, garlic, and holy water. They can also regenerate quickly and easily when wounded, therefore making them very hard to kill unless a weapon made especially for vampire hunting is used. Alternatively a hunter can use a holy symbol of a non-evil deity to pierce the heart of a Vampire. Note that it is not the item that severs the link, it is the faith of the wielder that annihilates it; the symbol is merely used to channel the holy spiritual energies. (See Vampire Hunters)_

_**Psychology**_

_Some Vampire lords and ladies choose a special Vampire mate. This is the only form of love Vampires are capable of (with extremely rare exceptions). The couple exchanges their blood and their souls become joined. The connection between a Vampire and his or her mate goes deep, and they can sense each others emotions and needs; his or her mate is the only person a Vampire will give his life for._

_Another gift is increased attractiveness of the Vampire, greater personal charisma powered by an increase in self-confidence and a general alluring aura. Not only does this charismatic boon makes them closer to their mate, it helps them manipulate their victims._

Frown lines appeared on Anzu's forehead. This wasn't what she was looking for, albeit it, it was very interesting. The bond between a vampire and their mate made the corners of her lips tilt.

If only humans were so loyal.

_**A Vampire's Seduction.**_

_When a vampire has chosen a mate from the human world, he courts her by inducing dreams of sexual pleasure to seduce his desired mate. These dreams occur in the De-synchronized sleep period. During this period, the vampire may appear to be a solid phantom possessing all the traits he normally would have in reality. Signs of possession are also known to appear such as bite marks around the neck, wrists and breasts. The vampire has to make the human fall in love with him willingly, meaning he cannot take her by force. Once the human has expressed her love for him she is turned into a vampire herself._

Gently, she caressed the bandaged skin of her neck. Was this yet another fictitious account on vampires? The possibilities were endless, but she admitted grudgingly, that the paragraph enclosed did make sense. That _thing,_ assaulted her continuously for four nights and only last night, did he stake his claim. But acts of love and possession? Now that was laughable at best, but vampires were classed as merely beasts, so could it be possible? Could this creature have fallen in love with her?

The sound of the school bell saved her from deliberating any further, and Anzu replaced the book and walked out of the library. The corridors were filled with students hustling to their respective classes, and for once, she couldn't enjoy the sounds of their laughter.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is basically about Anzu getting to know more about vampires, so it's a bit short. The next chapter will probably be longer, though I don't know for sure.

I have to update my other stories i.e. Lockdown, but I don't know when. Maybe the second week in February since that's when my exams end. Hopefully, you won't have to wait long.

Please review!


	4. Acquiring an Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter IV

Acquiring an Ally

* * *

Saturday dawned and with it, Anzu's acceptance of the supernatural. She grinned. She wasn't blind not to notice what was happening to her. Funnily enough, ever since she was bitten, she hadn't had a bad dream nor had she encountered the faceless vampire. It was as if he disappeared altogether.

Pushing the curtain of brunette hair from her face, Anzu looked towards the blue sky and smiled. Today was filled with promises of high temperatures, cool breezes, and cloudless skies. Which was why she was here; in Domino park, below the _kikuzakura_ tree's leafy branches, book in hand and blanket tucked beneath her. The weather demanded relaxation of some form, and who was she to ignore such a wonderful opportunity.

Opening the book titled _Words of Silk, _Anzu immersed herself in the story of a New York lawyer and a small town kindergarten teacher. She was halfway through her book when a shadow loomed over her. Feeling her hackles rise, Anzu left the fiery banter between Deke and Laney and raised her head to view her visitor. To say that she was shocked at her guest would be putting it mildly, but Anzu merely smiled at his shifting form. He seemed uncertain about something and she offered her sweetest smile.

"Can I help you?" His posture exuded uncertainty, eyes tinged with cautiousness, and Anzu felt overcome with sympathy. "Did you get separated from your friends?" His reply seemed delayed and with the patience of a saint, she attempted a third time, only to bite her tongue at the intrusion of new voice.

"Mokuba!"

Her skin paled with recognition, palms gaining a fresh sheen of sweat, along with the expansion of her blue eyes. What a reaction! And only to his voice, what would happen when he finally appeared? And there, through the shrubs emerged the intimidating figure of Seto Kaiba. Dressed in a fine cut leather jacket, black slacks and a crisp white shirt tucked neatly inside. His attire was by no means unattractive, and she soon found her eyes raking his chest and lower... Mortified by her own actions, Anzu averted her gaze to the younger male.

"Mokuba?" She asked, eyes alight with curiosity, anxious to know Kaiba's relation to the boy with shaggy black hair and violet eyes. She was surprised when the boy came forward and offerred his hand, a smile stretching his face.

"That's me." He replied, watching as their hands connected in that age old gesture. "I heard your name is Anzu and you attend Domino High. Seto told me." He supplied to her questioning gaze. Anzu looked beyond the child and to the glaring brunet, noting the brief eye roll and displeasing frown.

"Yes, you have your facts right." She was still a little puzzled by this turn of events. "It's nice to meet you, Mokuba." He came and sat beside her, occupying the red blanket she was on, his violet eyes searching her face with his child-like manner.

"Nice to meet you too!" He turned to the other man with them, his smile quickly transforming into a mischievous grin. "Hey, big brother! Finally caught up eh? I thought you would never find me, I guess that was wishing thinking huh?"

So they were brothers, Anzu observed mutely. She cast each a critical glance, concluding they shared no resemblance yet their manner and speech patterns were closely alike.

"Mokuba," The deep sounding voice invaded her thoughts. "play time is over. It's time we returned home. I have a lot of work to do and I'm in no mood for your antics." His words left no room for argument, and very briefly she realized he was ignoring her. It didn't matter either way, since he'd been treating her like this for the better half of the week.

"Oh, come on Seto. I've finally met Anzu, can't I stay a bit longer?" It seemed an age before Kaiba forced his arctic gaze to her, and their blue eyes clashed with obvious disdain. He gave a sniff of indifference and crossed his arms. An effort to look formidable, Anzu deduced wryly.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening today or any day in the future, Mokuba. I don't want you associating with someone like Mazaki." Before Mokuba could instigate an argument, Kaiba finished crossly. "Besides, I'm sure she wants to spend the day by herself."

"Actually," Anzu piped in, ignoring the swift narrowing of Kaiba's gaze. "I would love for you to join me Mokuba. It's a wonderful day and spending it with another person, makes it even better." Her blue eyes glittered to the older male. "Of course, you're welcome to join us to Kaiba." His disgusted snort alerted her what his opinion was. "Oh, well." She shrugged, smiling that sunny smile.

"Wow, Anzu. I've never seen someone argue with my brother like that." said Mokuba, his bright eyes showering her with admiration. "It's kind of weird since everyone obeys him like a trained lap dog, so this is kind of refreshing."

"That's quite enough, Mokuba." Kaiba intervened suddenly, his tone acquiring a strict edge. "It's time to leave." The kid surprisingly obeyed his brother's command without any arguments, and smiled at Anzu before rising to his feet.

"It was nice meeting you Anzu!" He beamed at her. "Let's hang out again sometime okay?"

"You got it!" She replied with as much enthusiasm as he. She turned to Kaiba with a shrewd smile. "I also look forward to you joining us Kaiba." The taller male rolled his eyes and gently guided his brother to walk ahead of him.

"No, thanks." He tossed over his shoulder and Anzu glared mutinously at his back. Just once she'd like to make a depression in his impenetrable armor. Not wanting anything to spoil the rest of her day, Anzu turned back to her book smiling at the thought of making a new friend, who just happened to be Seto Kaiba's younger brother.

* * *

"Anzu certainly hasn't changed, has she Seto?" The man being addressed simply looked thoughtful. His hands were driven deep into his pockets, navy eyes clouded with the remembrance of something which used to be.

"You're wrong, Mokuba." said Kaiba, softly. "She may look the same, but her personality has changed. She has become more...temperamental over the ages. Probably a direct result from associating with the people she calls friends." His tone reflected disgust, and Mokuba stifled the laughter in his throat.

"Wow, you sure hate Anzu's friends, don't you?" His question was rhetorical, so Kaiba didn't make any effort to comment. "But, I have a distant memory of you telling me, you can never change who you are on the inside. And as you can see, Anzu is still as kind and thoughtful as she was in the past."

"Perhaps." Kaiba responded slowly. "You may have a point there little brother, although I'm willing to test your theory. Anzu hasn't been kind and thoughtful towards me."

"That's because you always insult the people she cares about, and you take things a little further by doing the same to her."

"Hn, so I do." He agreed with a smirk. "I rather like her angry disposition though. She seems more vivacious when she's pissed."

With a howl of laughter, Mokuba watched his brother's impassive face. The honesty in which he spoke and his overall response was something which greatly amused him. Unpredictable, was a word he'd often used to describe him, but in regards to Anzu Mazaki, it was becoming all too clear what his brother had planned for her.

"Do you think she still refers to herself as a butterfly?"

"Yes." Seto replied instantly, without giving it any thought. "A butterfly whose wings were singed by my fiery flames."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was still in shock at discovering my exams are non-stop till May 5th. I swear I'm cursed! Anyways, that's all for this chapter. I'll update a little sooner if things go well.

By the way, a kikuzakura tree is a chrysanthemum cherry tree.

Please review!


	5. Startling Behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter V

Startling Behavior

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba, much like his older brother, had Anzu mesmerized. Although, for very much different reasons. For in Mokuba, Anzu found what she had always longed for as a child: a little brother with whom she could spend her days with. She thought herself selfish for conceiving these thoughts, and was relieved when Mokuba merely smiled and assured her he felt the same.

Silently, she observed his child-like exuberance with wonder. In contrast to Kaiba, Mokuba was pleasantly charming, polite and sociable. Every time his violet eyes glimmered with mirth, she found herself imagining what he would be like when he reached her age. Probably a charmer, she thought. He didn't share his brother's misanthropic tendencies, nor did he seem aloof and withdrawn when having a conversation.

"Hey, Anzu?" Her eyelids flittered in rapid successions and she turned to her young charge.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out again." He commented with a devilish expression. "You've been doing that throughout the day. You aren't thinking about Seto are you? Because if you were, I'd be happy to call him and ask him to join us."

Heat suffused her cheeks, dotting her face with bright fuchsia spots. "Don't be ridiculous, Mokuba!" She chuckled nervously. "I'm not thinking about your brother, why would I? When I have the more commendable Kaiba brother with me. Besides," Anzu added, with a self conscious hand through her hair. "your brother was nice enough for allowing you to spend the day with me. And I don't think disturbing his meeting will earn me any points. Not that I want to be in his good graces anyway."

"Uh-huh." Mokuba replied, his tone suggesting she wasn't being anything but honest. In retrospect, maybe he was right, for she had found herself wishing to form a camaraderie with the brunet. "So, if you weren't thinking about Seto, who were you thinking of?"

"You." Anzu admitted. "I was thinking about you and what you'll be like when you're all grown up." She noticed his eyes didn't quite shine like they did previously. It was a delayed moment before those jewelled orbs glistened with mischief.

"Oh? Do you think I'll be as handsome as Seto?" This kid, Anzu thought, was clever beyond reason. His attempts at tricking her to reveal what she really felt about Kaiba were cute...but pointless. She had no desires to expound her innermost thoughts about the man.

"Hmm, I don't know." Anzu murmured purposefully, whilst angling her head to further analyze Mokuba's face. "To me, Kaiba isn't _that_ handsome, but I suspect you will be a very good looking man in the future."

"Really!" He responded with great enthusiasm. "Thanks Anzu! That was really nice of you to say!"

"I meant it." She ruffled his hair affectionately, smiling as he tried to repair the damage she'd inflicted. "I think you'll be great person Mokuba. Hopefully you'll be better than that brother of yours."

For someone who was merely a pubescent boy, Mokuba Kaiba had the most mature expressions. His eyes were characteristically much like his brother's; mysterious and sometimes guarded. Yet, unlike Kaiba's there was naiveté lurking in their depths. "Careful," He warned with a teasing grin. "if you start falling for me, Seto will feel threatened and skin me alive." His expression of thinly veiled horror had her gasping for air, her sides aching with laughter.

"Stop it!" Anzu cried under a panting breath, struggling to contain her amusement. Only to suface from the depths of her mirth-filled santuary when his words finally sunk in. "And your brother wouldn't feel threatened. Angry yes, because that situation would be messed up." She inwardly shuddered at the idea of a romance with a thirteen year old.

"I hear you." Mokuba agreed. "But I still think he'd want me skinned, or worse, drive a stake through my heart."

His harmless vampire reference stirred something in the recesses of her mind. To date, it had been two weeks since she'd had been bitten, and the dreams she'd experienced lately, were lacking the disturbing content. A part of her was grateful, yet another became wary. She had this niggling feeling that something was about to happen; something which would drastically alter her life. For the better or worse was yet to be determined.

"No need to be so dramatic." assured Anzu, her morbid thoughts swept under the proverbial carpet. "Kaiba and I are just friends." Barely.

"Alright, I get it." He responded gently, his gaze transfixed with a teasing humor. "So, Anzu," Mokuba started tentatively. "what do you think about my brother? I know he is very difficult to deal with, but you guys do spend a lot of time together at school."

"Only during classes." Anzu corrected. "And even then he's quiet and doesn't talk to anyone. But like I said, we're just friends." It was amazing how good of a liar she'd become. She and Kaiba were by no means friends, and what she felt for him was tied to his good looks. He was indeed pulchritudinous, Anzu acknowledged, and that was the only good quality he had going for himself.

"So, you don't think you guys will be more than friends in the future?"

"Mokuba," Anzu started exasperatedly. "why don't you ask your brother these questions? I'm sure if you did, Kaiba will be more than happy to participate. He seems like the type to give straight forward answers despite whom it might hurt."

"Yeah, you're right."

His saddened expression tore at her heart strings, and she tapped his cheek gently. "Don't look so unhappy. For what its worth, I enjoy being in your company. You're an adorable kid with excellent manners, and you did say Kaiba raised you, so he must be doing something right." Relieved to see the dawning of his joyous face, Anzu pinched his cheeks, grinning when he glared at her.

"That wasn't nice, Anzu!" He vigorously rubbed the spot, the skin turning at dark shade of red. "You're so mean!"

"Sorry, you just look so cute when you're upset." She gently pushed his hand away lest he rub off his skin. "But, why is it that you keep bringing up your brother? When I agreed to babysit, I thought I was going to get to know you, not avoid your little tactics to discuss my relationship with Kaiba. And for the record, there is no relationship."

Mokuba folded his arms over his chest, his lips protruding in a sullen pout. "I find it insulting that you call spending the day with me "baby sitting". I'm thirteen years old, not five! Hmph!"

Deciding to mollify, as well as humor her young charge, Anzu bowed politely and said, "I'm very sorry, Mokuba. I didn't mean to call our outing babysitting. Maybe I should call it, adult sitting, you are a big strong man after all."

"Hey, stop teasing me! Seto already makes fun of my height! Says, it's abnormal for me to be this short when everybody else in my class is well beyond four feet."

Anzu raised her head and snuck a smile. "So, Kaiba _can _be a normal teenager." She laughed at Mokuba's expression. "Cheer up, before I decided to pinch your cheek again for looking so adorable."

"Anyways," Mokuba said hastily, turning his head to the side, his cheeks covered in scarlet. "I'll forgive you for practically calling me a little kid." Again, he gave her that playful glare. "And the reason why I keep mentioning my brother is because I think you and he compliment each other."

"We do?" Came Anzu's reply.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded sagely. "It's like the both of you are destined for each other. Two souls finally meeting after centuries of loneliness and heart ache." His eyes became dark pools of amethyst. "That's why I really like you, Anzu. You seem like the only person who can make my brother happy again."

For the second time today, Anzu noticed Mokuba's childish demeanor had dissapated. He became almost mature, with his intelligent and opinionated remarks. He seemed well beyond his age in both wisdom and strength that it mystified her very being. Her mouth opened to say something, when a loud, familiar voice penetrated the solemn atmosphere.

"Hey, Anzu!"

Her head swiveled to the right and she saw a wildly, waving Yuugi sprinting up the brick path to her. He stopped, just at the edge of her rose-colored blanket, hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath. Soon enough, his head rose, a smiled planted effortlessly across his lips and Anzu returned the gesture whole-heartily.

"Hi, Yuugi." She noticed his bright, burgundy eyes stray to her companion for the day, and with a cheerful voice she commenced the introductions. "Oh, Yuugi, this is Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. We met last Saturday and Kaiba was nice enough to let his brother spend the day with me." She was babbling, Anzu realized, and quite suddenly she became aware that she didn't have one of the males attention.

Mokuba; kind, caring, sweet Mokuba, was exuding an arctic glare which rivaled his older brother's, and if she hadn't witness the impudent gesture herself, she would have never thought it possible.

"Is something wrong Mokuba?"

Warmth returned to his gaze, and he offered her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Anzu. Just a bit tired, it's been a long day." His feigned yawn was smothered by the back of his palm, hand rubbing against one eye. Fully aware of his unbelievable ploy, Anzu's mouth opened to admonish him when Yuugi intervened.

"That's alright, Mokuba." He sympathized with a shrug, which left Anzu feeling awful. "It was nice meeting you. I'll call you later Anzu." With a spin of his heel, Yuugi turned, shouting a cheerful goodbye as he disappeared behind the line of trees. Exhaling a bone deep sigh, Anzu looked towards Mokuba, vaguely surprised to find him staring at her intently.

"What is your relationship with him?" He asked uncharacteristically

"My relationship? Yuugi and I are friends, best friends ever since we were kids." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just because."

"I see." Anzu said slowly, then asked, "Why did you pretend to be tired. I know we've been here since morning and it is late in the afternoon, but you shouldn't be that tired."

"I'm not. I just don't like your friend."

He was blunt, Anzu noticed, another trait no doubt derived from his brother. "Why? You've only just met him and as the saying goes: you can't judge a book by its cover. And Yuugi is about the friendliest cover in the world." Somehow in her mind, that last sentence didn't make any sense, but it got her point across regardless.

"I know he's your best friend and everything, but don't let your guard down." He had completely disregarded her and actually gave her a warning about the person she'd known all her life.

"Mokuba, don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"I'm not." He assured her, his fists colliding with the blanket beneath him. And then for that brief moment he became a child again. A child who was upset about not having his way. "That person...he is...he is not who you think he is."

"Well, then, who is he?" Anzu asked, thinking this was another one of his little games.

"I can't tell you, at least not yet."

"Stop playing around, Mokuba." She demanded lightly. "This game of yours has gone on long enough. I don't like it when people say bad things about my friends, your brother can back me up on that."

"Anzu...I'm not playing a game. I'm warning you about something that may happen in the future." His attention was captured by the sound of a vehicle approaching, most likely his ride back to the Kaiba mansion. "Please Anzu, don't get any closer to that person."

"I..." Her voice became locked in her throat. She was inept to make any sense of what he was saying. "Mokuba, I don't understand. Why are you saying things like this? Yuugi is not a bad person, he is my friend and I know everything about him."

"No, you don't!" He exclaimed with vehemence. "Yuugi Mouto," He uttered the name with as much acidity one could imagine. "will bring you nothing but misery. He is a monster, Anzu, and he will try to destroy your happiness by keeping you away from your most precious person."

The silence which followed became stifling, and only when the approaching vehicle stopped before them, did Anzu retreat from her stunned stupor. Silently, she stared at the young man who suddenly seemed twice his age.

"You're not making any sense." Anzu stated dazedly. "You're just a child Mokuba, and because of that I can forgive your words, but...But what you're saying is unimaginable. Yuugi has been my friend since I was five years old. He would never do what you're predicting."

"I'm really sorry for saying such horrible things to you, Anzu." He looked so fragile that it made her feel like a jerk. "I can see you're not going to listen to me. You care about your friends too much." Without another word, he began retreating to the parked limousine a short distance away. Powerless to say anything, Anzu simply watched as he smiled sadly and entered the vehicle which zoomed away once the door closed.

Sinking her face into her upturned palms Anzu felt her exhausted body ache with regret. She was acting so deplorable to a kid who probably didn't know what he was saying. His views, however were categorized in her book as troubling. He obviously didn't know any better, yet why did she feel apprehensive when he spoke such ill things about Yuugi? Was she actually believing his words?

* * *

A/N:

Yes, I am aware Mokuba is OOC. But, when I write about something there is usually a reason behind it. For instance, Mokuba's mature personality. I can't tell you exactly why he is the way he is. That would be ruining the story. But, I will say all will be revealed in time. ;)

Again, I am sorry for not updating recently. I was super busy at school preparing for my Europe exam, which I got a perfect score on. I'm very proud of myself because I couldn't remember where Brandenburg Gate was. Thankfully, I know my European countries and I came up with the answer by elimination. It is in Berlin, if you guys were interested.

Anyways, it's Carnival week in Trinidad, so I'll be able to update faster. Everyone knows how I abhor this time of year. The next chapter will feature Kaiba in all his scowling glory. The chapter after that, will be interesting and you'll finally get to meet one of my own characters.

Please review and thank you everyone for sending me encouraging messages. They're always appreciated!


	6. An Undesired Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter VI

An Undesired Confrontation

* * *

"Yuugi, I apologize for what happened yesterday with Mokuba." Anzu said quietly as they walked to school. "He's just a kid." She went on to say. "I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing. He really is a sweet child."

For some reason, she felt she needed to defend Mokuba, even though he had said some strange things after Yuugi left.

"That is alright, Anzu. I'm not offended if that is what you think." Yuugi's smile was reassuring, yet, Anzu couldn't summon the energy to return the selfsame gesture. It seemed all her strength had depleted, or at least she thought so until Yuugi had spoken again. "Kaiba's little brother seems quite smitten with you. He seemed very protective when I came over yesterday. Do you think he has developed a crush on you?"

Anzu looked down at him, a brow quirking at his forlorn expression. "I suppose he does like me on some level, but I don't think it is a crush. He told me himself he thinks of me as an older sister." Besides, Anzu thought, he has this silly notion that Kaiba and I are destined for each other.

"Well, if that is how he feels, I have no idea why he acted like that yesterday." Yuugi's burgandy eyes shone merrily in the sunlight, a smile coming to his lips as his feet skipped to the beat only he could hear. "Maybe he was just shy and didn't know how to react. I did kind of pop out of nowhere."

"Maybe." whispered Anzu, her thoughts reflecting on what Mokuba had said about the guy next to her.

_"He is a monster, Anzu, and he will try to destroy your happiness by keeping you away from your most precious person."_

Out of the corner of her eye, she observed Yuugi. There wasn't anything particularly threatening about her friend, he was the same kind person she'd always known. So the question remained: How on earth did Mokuba Kaiba make an accusation like that without meeting Yuugi prior to yesterday? Something was definitely amiss.

"You're right. Mokuba was just being shy." Anzu said firmly, and instantly felt the whip of shame lacerating her skin. She had indeed become a consummate liar. She checked her watch, a string of whispered curses flowing from her lips. "We have to get going, Yuugi. The bell is going to ring in five minutes and if we don't get to class, Mr. Harima is going to have our heads."

Nodding in understanding, Yuugi surprisingly caught her hand, his cheeks stinging with a healthy blush and he said, "We'll get there faster if we run. If we hold hands, we won't get separated when we cut through the crowd."

His explanation was senseless, yet she was pressed for time, and thought nothing of the innocent gesture. "Alright." Anzu consented, a bit puzzled when Yuugi ducked his head. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

It was a quarter past eleven when three continuous chimes of the school bell sounded for lunch. Deciding to spend the hour finishing up some neglected home work, Anzu declined her friends invitation to the cafeteria and focused her attention on the open text book in front of her. Yet, despite her willpower she couldn't concentrate. Her mind preoccupied with events from the past. But before she could delve further into the issue, the slight movement from the corner of her eye alerted her that she was no longer alone.

Hesitantly, her eyes strayed from her notes, lifting slowly as if expecting a foul sight to emerge and throttle her. It seemed her unconventional thinking wasn't completely off the mark, because there, standing with his impressive height, signature scowl plastered on his face and hands driven deep into his pockets, was Seto Kaiba, looking anything but happy.

"Kaiba." Anzu gasped his name softly. "What are you doing here? Don't you usually leave school for lunch?"

"I'm touched that you noticed." Came the sarcastic drawl, lean legs moving, affording him the ability to venture further into the room. He stopped at her desk, his stature making her feel fragile and vulnerable. A feeling she didn't particularly enjoy. "What happened yesterday with Mokuba?"

She should have known that was his primary reason for being here. Yet, what did she expect? Did she believe he came to spend his lunch hour enjoying her company and sharing funny anecdotes from his early childhood? Of course she didn't. She wasn't _that_ delusional.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Just the gist of it." He replied, while studiously studying her face. "But, I want to hear what you have to say. Isn't that pretty fair before I decide to pass judgement?"

Irritation clouded her mind. This man seemed to believe he could control anything and everything in the world. "So, you're determined to see if our stories match?" He wore an impassive mask.

"I have absolutely no reason to doubt my brother." Kaiba told her icily. "All I want to know is what happened to make him so upset. Mokuba failed to include that portion of his little tale."

That same irritation flared, and Anzu threw her hands in the air. "How the hell should I know? I have been asking myself that same question since yesterday afternoon." She sighed and brushed her hair back. "Mokuba was acting like a total sweet heart, that is until Yuugi showed up, the he--"

"Yuugi?" He interrupted menacingly. His gaze becoming glacial, and Anzu wondered why his response mirrored Mokuba's. Although, it was obvious his enmity eclipsed that of his younger brother's.

"Yes, that is right." Anzu confirmed, ignoring the flashing of those blue eyes. "Yuugi stopped by when Mokuba and I were at the park. Everything seemed fine until Mokuba started acting suspiciously like you."

Kaiba's lips turned upward, his smile depressingly humorless as he accused her, "Are you suggesting my brother is to blame for what transpired yesterday? I'm sure you're intelligent enough to realize he is nothing but a child."

"I'm all too aware of that fact, Kaiba." Anzu replied testily. "I don't hold Mokuba responsible, even though his words were a bit troubling. I know he was just acting like a typical kid." The ice in his eyes refused to melt and she felt a shiver crawl up her spine when he broke the silence.

"My brother said something to you? What did he say to have you frowning like that?"

"I...?" Anzu stammered, the rest of what she was going to say swept away by the flood of confusion. Did Kaiba actually extended a form of courtesy towards her? Impossible. "Apparently, he warned me about Yuugi. He said my best friend of eleven years was going to separate me from my most precious person." It seemed her imagination had gone into overdrive, because there was no way in Helsinki, Kaiba was pleased.

"I see. Interesting." He commented mildly. "Mokuba also said you called and apologized for what happened. I'm also aware that he was polite enough to do the same." His eyes bore into her own, and she was pleasantly surprised to see the ice in his eyes chip and momentarily thaw, and she took it as a good sign.

"Yes, Mokuba is very polite, however that doesn't answer my question."

"Which is?"

"Well, for starters, why did you act exactly like Mokuba did yesterday. When I mentioned Yuugi, you seemed angrier than when you first stepped into this classroom. So, Kaiba, tell me the reason for your boorish attitude."

Cobalt eyes glittered in the harsh fluorescent ceiling lights. "Well the reason is quite simple, Mazaki." He said. His voice fine as the richest silk. "I don't want my young, impressionable brother with you while you're entertaining your male friends."

Anzu's head jerked back as if she had been slapped. Her cheeks colored with two very ugly spots of red, her eyes flaring with rage. "Excuse me!" She hissed, her body rising from the wooden chair with unconscious grace. "You have some nerve, Seto Kaiba! Never mind practically calling me a slut, but how dare you insinuate that Yuugi and I are more than friends?!"

"Aren't you?"

"Of course we're not!" She denied vehemently. "Our relationship is purely platonic!" There was a slight movement in his face and Anzu could have sworn he smiled.

"I see." Kaiba replied with deliberate slowness. He seemed oddly satisfied with her answer, the angered lines around his mouth becoming softer and finer. "My brother has grown quite fond of you, Mazaki." His stark voice withdrew her from the realm of thoughts. She glanced at him, noting he had already started for the door. "Don't disappoint him."

"I wouldn't dare." She flashed. "I think of Mokuba as my own little brother so you have nothing to worry about, Kaiba." He lingered by the door, for no more than three seconds, then cryptically said.

"Pray that you don't."

* * *

The tears started slowly. One drop fell, then another, then another, until the dam broke and the flood of salty liquid burst through. His heart torn into a million pieces inside his chest, falling into the pit of his stomach where it dissolved into nothingness.

He was silent, unnoticed by the person he loved most. His presence, according to her, no more than a simple friend with whom she could never have _those_ type of feelings for.

It hurt.

It hurt to hear her say that. But what more could he do, than smile and pretend the world was a happy place where love conquered all. Only for him, that may never be true. His love refused him, quite possibly for another. He'd never known pain such as this.

"But, I still love you, Anzu."

* * *

It occurred to Anzu -- immediately after lunch and her escapade with Kaiba -- that Yuugi wasn't behaving like himself. His usual vibrancy had dulled, his brightly shinning eyes overcast with sadness, and she felt the strong urge to wipe away his pain.

The reason for his misery, however, still remained a mystery.

"Hey, Jounouchi is something wrong with Yuugi? He has been acting strange since you guys came back from lunch." The male beside her shrugged. His face mirroring her own when it came to the confused factor. His blond head swiveled to the rear, where a trailing Yuugi followed; head bent and staring intently at the cemented floor.

"Don't know." He said with the barest of shrugs. "Maybe he ate somethin bad at lunch. The pudding did have a funny smell." Anzu gave an impatient eye roll. She should have anticipated such a response from her gluttonous friend. Idiot, she chided herself.

"I think I'll just ask him."

"Ok. I have to stay behind and help Honda with cleaning the class."

"Have fun." Anzu said wrinkling her nose knowing how much Jounouchi hated cleaning duty.

"I won't, but thanks anyways, Anzu." With his hands buried in his pockets, she watched as his lanky form disappeared around the corner then she purposely slowed her pace for Yuugi. She fell into step and reached for him.

"Hey, Yuugi is there something bothering you?" She lifted her hand from his suddenly rigid shoulder. "I noticed you've been acting sort of depressed ever since lunch ended. That was two and a half hours ago."

Slowly his head rose, his face stretching to produce a forced smile. "I'm fine, Anzu. You worry too much." She noticed his eyes remained the same; bleak and dismal compared to their previous liveliness. "I just miss my mom more than I'd originally thought. Grandpa said she won't be back for another week. Her trip this time has been surprisingly long."

Understanding reached her blue eyes, and Anzu smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I completely forgot your mother was away. Some friend am I."

"It's alright. Your parents are gone too so I don't feel offended that you had forgotten." Anzu started to nod but Yuugi's rare curse stopped her mid-way. "I have to get to the game shop." He looked at her, contrite. "Sorry Anzu, but grandpa wanted me to rearrange the store merchandise. You know how antsy he gets when I'm not home on time."

"It's fine." She replied easily. "Grandpa needs you more than I do." His thick lashes swept downwards in a protective veil and she wondered why that was. It lasted only a second before the light returned to his gaze.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Anzu called out as Yuugi dashed down the street. She didn't believe his story about missing his mother, but this time she would let it slide. He was entitled to his own secrets and who was she to pry? Her words to Kaiba came back and she recalled everything she'd said to him in regards to Yuugi.

_"Of course not! Our relationship is purely platonic!_

So what explanation could she give for the guilty feeling coiling in her gut? And why did she want to take back those words she had once spoken so determinedly?

"Do I want my relationship with Yuugi to be something more?"

* * *

A/N:

Chapter seven, which will be posted on Sunday or Monday will answer some of Anzu's questions regarding Yuugi. It will also include my own character, which whom I had a lot of fun creating, as well as the return of our vampire friend. I realize that for a vampire story, it doesn't have much vampire activity. But I wanted to start slow because after chapter seven, there will be a lot of vampires and drama. It's one big headache if you don't know what you're doing.

By the way, chapter seven is really long and is also one of my favorite chapters in the story.

Please Review!


	7. Where We Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter VII

Where We Stand.

_

* * *

_

_"Does the Milky Way really have big bottles of milk like in that movie? I really want to see it. Can we go there, please, obaasan?"_

_"Of course, Anzu-chan."_

Her grandmother had humored her silly, little question. And years later, reflecting on what a foolish question it was, drew a line of uncertainty in her mind. In regards to her situation concerning Yuugi, she realized that it was the same as her Milky Way question: complete absurdity.

Yuugi was considered a friend, almost a brother in her eyes, so any form of guilt concerning him was derived from betraying a family member, right?

"This is getting me nowhere." Anzu grouched, her temples aching with the onset of what she suspected to be a migraine. It seemed when she finally arrived at a conclusion, the doubt plaguing her subconscious reared its ugly head. "Just once, I wish my problems would just solve themselves." She grumbled, sipping her drink moodily despite the cherry atmosphere of the little café.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice -- as rich as the chocolate cake she'd seen in the bakery a few blocks away -- droned. "If it isn't the wannabe ballerina." On instinct, her head tilted to view the figure standing at her side, her eyes garnering a mixture of amazement and surprise at his presence. Never in her wildest dreams, had she expected to see him greeting her so casually. It made her eyes darken and her lips tilt into a one sided smile.

"And if it isn't the playboy halfer." Anzu cast mischievously, watching as he deposited his attractive physique in the opposite chair. He boldly reached for her hand and caressed the fine bones with slow deliberate movements.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend, _cara_?" His bronze gaze shone with an amusing glow, and she couldn't stop herself from producing a genuine smile. He is different, Anzu thought. Not unlike the modest young boy she'd known in middle school. He was older, face defined by his chiseled features, eyes colored in the most beautiful shade of brown and a blanket of dark hair covering his forehead.

He was definitely a man now, and those devilish looks he gained, were enough to send every female into cardiac arrest. It's a pity though, that he did not have the same effect on her. The image of a brown haired man popped into her head and she chased it away.

"You started it." Anzu quipped with a flirtatious wink, one that made his eyes dance in pleasure. "But as always, the great Issei Vincente Ramontella has a point. That isn't the way to talk to an old friend." She lowered her lids in a mock veil of shame. "And especially when she hasn't seen him in two years." His roaring laughter threatened to break her well played façade and she felt her hand being kissed by soft lips.

"Oh, how you tease me. In that case, I hope you forgive me, for you know I love being right." Two off his fingers traveled beneath her chin, tilting and ghosting over the skin of her protruding lips. "Stop pouting, _cara_ or you'll have to face the consequences." He warned darkly.

"Consequences?" asked Anzu, head slanting in query. The gentle grip of his digits intensified and she observed darkening of his eyes. The golden flecks in his gaze glowing with wild abandon.

"_Si_." He affirmed softly. "Keep it up and I'll have to kiss those delicious looking lips. Do you still use cherry lips gloss?"

Her throat became as dry as the Sahara, her pulse beat's rhythm quickening in her neck and she answered breathlessly, "No. No, I don't. I use strawberry now." As the words left her lips she saw a blur of dark green clothing, the warm pressure against her lips alerting her that she had just been kissed.

"Ah, so you _were _telling the truth." Issei replied, licking his lips as he settled into the seat for a second time. "Definitely strawberry. Don't look at me like that _innamorata_." He said observing her flushed but stunned features. "You're going to make me want to kiss you again and this time, with a little something more."

"What happened to you?" Anzu choked on an astonished gasp. "The last time I saw you, you were a lanky fourteen year old with no interest in women." His shoulders shifted in a graceful shrug.

"I wouldn't say I wasn't interested in women. There was one in particular who captured my attention like no other." He sent her a smoldering glance that left her breathless. "I suppose living in _Italia _has made me appreciate everything that comes with being a halfer." He threw her words back at her with a humored smile. "And as for that lanky figure, don't you like me how I am now?"

Anzu allowed her eyes to wander from one broad shoulder to the other. Her cheeks becoming warm as she treacherously sought his chest, damning the green fabric from further inspection. His Italian lineage was a definite plus in her book, because she had never known a man to be this attractive. _Except Kaiba._ A voice kept ringing in her ear and she scowled.

"Do you dislike the new me, _tesoro_?"

"Um, what?" A wave of embarrassment flooded her features and she hurriedly searched for the correct response. "N-no! That's not it! You look..." She glanced at his new physique then quickly averted her eyes. "You look different. Handsome." The flashing of his golden eyes had her sweating, beads of perspiration gathering on her upper lip.

"Ah, so I'm handsome now but not two years ago?"

"That's not it, Issei!" Anzu exclaimed, her pink tipped cheeks doing absolutely nothing to help her predicament. "You were always a handsome guy. And now, you've become even more so." His tooth-baring grin informed her of his delight as he stretched across the table and reached for her.

"_Grazie!_" He expressed his gratitude in Italian, his lips alarmingly close. "You have grown very beautiful as well, Anzu. So much that I can't stop looking at you." His eyes became wondrous as he spoke, that vivid masculinity of his gaze trapping her in its sensual warmth. Even as his lips whispered against her cheek, she couldn't find her voice, too lost was she in the atmosphere he'd created. _"Very, very beautiful."_ He told her in Italian, as he discovered her neck, his teeth roaming across her flesh.

Blue eyes closed without reluctance, ignoring the need for discretion as Issei slowly glided his tongue across the triangular hollow of her neck. Her fingers threading through his dark locks as his teeth left red marks on the slender column of skin.

And then she felt it.

Not the delicious sensation of a man caressing her as a lover would, but the prickling sensation that she was indeed being watched. That feeling became too intense, and Anzu opened her glassy eyes, her gaze drifting to the large window where the mother of all sights awaited her.

Kaiba.

He was there. Stationed on the opposite side of the road, his glacial eyes viewing the intimate scene being played out before him. And in a moment of delayed shock, Anzu discovered her body had been overtaken by rigidness. She felt like a cheating wife caught having an affair by her husband.

_"Cara mia?"_

She forcefully tore her eyes away from Kaiba, her head turning at the accented endearment, watching as Issei's eyes raked her face with concern. "Oh I'm fine, I just saw something which startled me." assured Anzu, her gaze straying to the window, only to stifle a gasp at the empty space where Kaiba once stood. Where did he go? He couldn't have disappeared so quickly.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Issei inquired with a frown. "Your complexion has gone pale. Is it something which scared you greatly?" He tossed a few strands of hair from her eyes, thumb smoothing over one cheek. "I hope you can forgive me for acting so impulsively. It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time and the very first thing I promised myself when I saw you, was to give you a true kiss as I have longed to do."

"Oh, Issei." Anzu murmured, touched by his honesty though embarrassed by his honeyed words. "You were always such a charmer. But don't beat yourself up, I'm not angry at what you did. If I was, I would have kicked your ass the moment you stepped over the boundaries."

He laughed. "Maybe you could have gotten away with kicking my ass when we were children, _cara_. But I am a grown man, and it might not be so easy now. And in any case," He went on further. "since you have no objections to my actions, shall we resume what we were doing?"

"Not so fast, halfer." Anzu said, pushing a finger up against his lips. It took all her willpower not to blush when he nipped that finger, then slowly allowed his tongue to snake over it. "Uh, this is the first time I've seen you in two years, why don't we catch up? You can tell me about your adventures in Italy. I'm dying to know about what your family has been up to as well."

His brown eyes danced with mischief. "Very well, _mi adorata_, if that is the way you want to play it. I shall comply to your wishes, but be warned, Anzu." Issei said, with an amused tilt to his lips. "You can't evade me for long, because eventually our lips will meet and then, I shall never let you go."

* * *

Locking her front door, Anzu smiled as the memories of the day played over in her head. She was happy. Happier than she'd ever been in the last month and she owed it all to Issei. He was a darling. Not once had he given up on kissing her, and although his attempts were futile, he still maintained a genial air promising he'd get her next time.

Snapping on the living room light Anzu dumped her purse on the couch. She was tired and desperately longed for a nice, hot bath. That bath would have to wait, though, since the phone was ringing off the hook. None to happy to delay her time with the tub, Anzu reached for the plastic nuisance, her words almost a bark as she greeted.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Not the ideal way to answer the telephone and the person on the other end happened to share her sentiments.

"You certainly have a way with words. I suppose your parents hadn't had the time to train you properly, did they Mazaki?" Her heart jumped into her throat and she clamped her mouth shut lest he hear her surprised gasp. She was apparently quiet for some time since the next thing she heard was, "Are you still there Mazaki or did your flashy boyfriend distract you?"

She was right. He had been across the café watching her. Anger pulsed in her veins and she instantly killed it. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he got under her skin.

"Of course I'm here, Kaiba." Anzu answered sweetly. "It is such a pleasure to talk to you outside of school. Your call is very surprising and the reason behind it must be equally as. So, what can I do for you?"

"You can quit the sarcasm. It doesn't suit you." Her eyebrow quirked at that. "Furthermore," Kaiba continued with infuriating nonchalance. "I have no desire to keep you from your entertainment for the night. You seem to be a very busy girl lately."

Ouch. That hurt.

He kept insisting she was with Issei and that in itself was enough to raise her anger to another level. "That was crude, Kaiba. What I do in my private life is none of your concern. I'm a big girl. I don't need anyone dictating my actions." Anzu savored a long inhaled breath. It pained her, to think he thought of her as a common slut who couldn't control her libido. "And just so you know, I'm not with anyone at the moment. I'm by myself. Alone."

Kaiba said nothing in response and she was almost certain the line had disconnected. "Mazaki." His voice was heavy with exhaustion? Impatience? She couldn't tell. "Since you are adamant that you are alone then you will have no problem in doing what I ask."

Anzu was certain he heard her gulp. "What is it that you want?"

"I'm not coming over to your house to molest you, so don't act like a timid little mouse." He was angry. His tone dripping with annoyance. "Anyways since your stupidity has proven itself once again, I'll be short and to the point with what I'm about to ask." He sounded like he didn't even want to be having this conversation with her. "Mokuba has requested to see you. Tonight."

"Tonight!" Anzu shouted with disbelief. "Kaiba it's late and I want to take a bath and go to bed. Can't this wait until morning? I'm sure Mokuba will understand once you've explained it to him. He is a very understanding kid."

"Are you forgetting what you said? Let me remind you. You said you would never disappoint my brother. Are you going back on your word?"

"Of course not!" She replied to his jab. "Look, I'm sure you're tired as well and I know you'd rather be doing something else other than talking to me. So why don't I call Mokuba myself and arrange for us to see each other tomorrow?"

"He wants to see you. Tonight." Kaiba reiterated with a killing softness. "It may come at a surprise to you, but I have no intention of disappointing my brother. You made a promise, Mazaki. Should I tell Mokuba that you no longer wish to see him and you've chosen to sleep the night away rather than spending a few hours with him?"

"That is not fair, Kaiba." Anzu flared. "It's not like I'm doing this on purpose. I've had a long day and before you called I was about to prepare for bed. Surely you can understand how that feels."

"What I understand is," He sneered. "you have no objection with spending time with your multitude of boyfriends, but when it comes to my brother, you're apparently too tired. Maybe you should make you priorities known to Mokuba."

Anzu had had enough. How much more could she stomach before she exploded. The answer: not much more. "Dammit Kaiba! I usually don't give a rat's ass about your opinion of me, but let me make two things clear. Firstly, I love your brother as if he were my own. I'm sure you remember me saying that. If he desperately wants to see me, then...then I'll see him." She took a breath. "And secondly, I don't have a multitude of boyfriends. Hell, I don't even have one! So, I will appreciate it if you stop labelling me as a whore."

There. She said it. It took nearly all of her energy, but she was able to accomplish her goal.

"Very well." Kaiba spoke, softly. "I understand your anger." Anzu supposed that was his way of saying sorry. She smiled. "Since you've agreed on seeing Mokuba, I suggest you meet me outside your house in five minutes." He told her haughtily. "And make it snappy, I don't have anymore time to waste. Your pointless argument has already delayed me by fifteen minutes."

"How dare...!" She didn't get time to finish as the call was cut and the insistent beeping in her ear alerted her that he had hung up. Placing the reciver back on its cradle, Anzu dug her fingernails into her palms. "That jerk!" She hissed and stamped her foot in indignation. He had predicted her acquiescence and fool she was, believed he had apologized for his brutish behavior. "I _really_ hate him!"

* * *

"Get in." Came the rude command and Anzu stared at the open limo door with growing suspicion.

"Where is Mokuba?" She asked, her eyes dancing with wariness as a malicious grin tilted the corners of Kaiba's lips.

"He is at the mansion. Did you really think I'd allow my brother to be outside this late at night?" His teeth bared through cracked open lips. "Well, Mazaki, are you going to get in, or do I have to drag you by the hair?"

Two ugly spots of color appeared on her cheeks, and she hissed fiercely, "You will do no such thing, Kaiba." Again, she stared at the dark interior of the vehicle. Her throat constricting as she swallowed. She did not want to be in that car with him. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I'm sure it's way past Mokuba's bedtime." She voiced hastily.

Kaiba, however didn't seem to care. "Are we going to have this conversation again? Didn't you agree not," He checked his watch. "seven minutes ago that you'd visit my brother? I'm a very busy man, I don't have time to play chauffeur to an indecisive girl."

"I'm not indecisive, just..." Weary? Terrified? Nervous? The list was endless. She stared into Kaiba's navy eyes. He appeared annoyed, bored even, and sadly she realized she had given him her word. "Alright, Fine." She conceded with a huff. "I'll go with you."

"Wise choice." He commented, waving his hand impatiently for her to enter and Anzu did so while holding her breath. She settled on the fine leather upholstery, a good distance away from Kaiba who closed the door with a bang. There was a sharp series of clicks heard thereafter and Anzu felt the trepidation crawl across her arms.

"Umm, why did you lock the doors?"

"Force of habit." Kaiba explained, staring straight ahead. "Don't worry, Mazaki. As I've said before, I have no intention of molesting you so you can breathe easily."

"I wasn't thinking you would." Anzu lied and, man, did she feel foolish. "So, how far is the mansion from here? Mokuba often tells me how beautiful it is." She said, trying to make conversation. "He says your garden is well stocked with a variety of exotic flowers. I'm sure they'll look even more captivating in the moonlight." Gosh, she sounded like a rambling mess! But heavens, why wasn't Kaiba saying anything? "Er...Kaiba?"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"I stopped listening after you asked how far the mansion was. Twenty minutes from your house, by the way." He swerved his head to look at her. "And don't make any more attempts at a meaningless conversation. We both know how annoying it is."

"Whatever." Anzu muttered in retaliation. She turned to look outside her own window, suspecting Kaiba did the same once he was done talking. A wistful sigh escaped her lips. Why couldn't he be more polite like his brother?

"Well be arriving in the next sixteen minutes." Kaiba informed her. "I suggest you fix your state of mind to one that will suit Mokuba. He wouldn't be happy to see his self proclaimed "big sister" in a foul mood."

Anzu's gaze didn't budge from staring outside, and said in a irritated tone. "If I am in a foul mood, as you put it, who do you think is responsible?"

"Yourself." He responded flatly. "If you learn to accept things as they are then you wouldn't get angry all the time." He was referring to their previous argument, Anzu realized. It was just like him to play the superior card.

Fire blazed in Anzu's eyes. "I'll try to remember that next time. So sorry to be an inconvenience to you." Not much was said afterwards, and Anzu reclined against the seat, her gaze never moving from the window. She didn't want to look at Kaiba. Didn't want to think about him.

"Mazaki." Kaiba called to her, his voice thick with weariness. "It seems all we do is argue with one another. If we present the air of two bickering teenagers to my brother, then I'm afraid he will be dissapointed."

Again with what was best for Mokuba. The man simply couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked, accepting the barest nod of her head. "Stop staring out the window like a wounded child and look at me when I'm taking to you."

"You are not my father." Anzu stated calmly. "I don't have to listen to anything you have to say. You seemed to do the same when I was conversing with you earlier. So all this so-called courtesy that you require from me is just wasting your breath."

"Is that so?" He asked, clearly amused with her attitude. "I'm almost inclined to grant you the distance you desire from me. But as it so happens, that is impossible to do. So tell me Mazaki, are you afraid of me?"

Now she did turn and looked him directly in the eye. "I am _not _afraid of you." She said, forcing herself to keep her voice steady as she hid the truth.

Kaiba's eyebrow quirked ironically and he said, "Do I detect defiance?"

"What the hell do you want from me?"

The eyebrow lifted higher. "Can you seriously ask me such a question?" He demanded from her. "God, woman you are impossibly daft!"

"I won't pretend to understand you Kaiba, heaven knows no sane person can, but I am only here to see Mokuba. So you can just take your nasty attitude and stuff it!" Now who was hiding behind the shield known as Mokuba Kaiba, Anzu asked herself. Yet it was the only safe ground she could thread at the moment.

"Definitely defiance." He said nodding as if her outburst meant nothing. "I seem to remember it from our last meeting. Running away from me, hiding in your bedroom. Really Anzu, do you think those little antics would foil what I truly had in mind? No. Never."

Anzu felt her heart plummet into her stomach. Sweat seeped from her skin and her arms became infested with a plague of goose bumps. "W-what are you saying?" She demanded in shock.

Kaiba looked into her pleading eyes. "What is the matter? Forgotten what we shared already? Maybe I should remind you." His hand reached for her, frowning when she backed away from him, scared. "What is with the attitude? You were certainly responding differently to the man you were with this morning. Do I not suit your tastes?" He inched closer, loving the anger in her gaze. "No that is not it. You couldn't stop thinking about me when you were with him, could you?"

He swallowed her oncoming words with his lips, beckoning her to join him, his possession initially rough but gentled when she softened beneath him. Her lips now pliant folds of flesh, heightening his ardor when she whimpered. It was thrilling, sensational to have her like this, yet he couldn't suppress his annoyance when her fists collided with his chest.

Thrusting himself away from her, Kaiba stared down into her challenging eyes. "So, did my little kiss jog your memory?"

"You bastard!" Anzu hissed. Her arm arched, hand seeking the expanse of his cheek only to get caught midway. Tugging incessantly to escape his grip, she cried, "You're not him. You can't be! Vampires don't exist!"

"Oh?" He said mockingly. "Do you honestly believe that?" She gasped at the sight of those elongated fangs peeking through his firm lips. A whirlwind of emotions assaulted her, wreaking havoc on her unsuspecting body and she closed her eyes against it. "Oh no," Kaiba whispered. "don't close your eyes. I want you to see me. See only me, Anzu. I have waited too long for this day to come and I will not let you slip through my fingers again."

His palm enveloped her cheek with his warmth, his lips at the corner of her eyes beseeching them to show their sapphire brilliance. Digging her fingers deep into the seat, Anzu let her mouth fall open, her eyes following.

"Kaiba, this is not possible. I'm dreaming aren't I? Please tell me I'm dreaming. I don't want this to be real."

"Then I regret to inform you of the opposite." His voice tight, as he continued. "This is not a dream and the sooner you accept it, the better. Didn't I say something about accepting things for what they are? Now, did you miss me?"

"No. Maybe." Anzu confessed, her anger simmering to an almost non existent point. She was too tired. Too tired to attempt to make sense of anything. If only she would just wake up. "I would have never suspected it was you. But I should have seen the signs, right? I'm such a fool." She stared into his navy eyes. "I hate you for what you did to me. I hate you for lying to me. Kaiba, I hate the way you've treated me."

"I don't want to hear any more." He declared angrily. His lips thinning into a straight line. "Keep your words for tomorrow. It is about time you went to sleep."

"What are you...?" The rest of her sentence was drowned by the scream which emerged from her throat. Her eyes flooding with tears as the painful and familiar feel of his teeth driving into her neck seized the last of her energy as his own. Her last sight was of him; his lips covered in the liquid which ran through her veins and his eyes the blankest globes of ice she had ever seen...

"Tomorrow." She heard him say. "Tomorrow you will accept your fate."

* * *

A/N:

This chapter, like I said is one of my favorites. Why? Because I simply love Issei. He is my favorite non-vampire character and a potential love interest for Anzu. In the later chapters he will make his return and make Anzu's life even more complicated.

Issei is half Japanese and half Italian, hence the term halfer. Father is Italian. Mother is Japanese. He has spent most of his life living in Italy and his family is close to Anzu's.

The next chaper will be posted soon. It's already written but I want to add a few more things to it. In the meantime, I will post another one-shot for you guys to enjoy.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Awakening of Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter VIII

Awakening of Truths

* * *

It was the blinding light which made Anzu's eyelids flutter. A moan leaving her lips—faint and almost inaudible with drowsiness. There was warmness in the air, the wild scent of lilacs and jasmine teasing her nose as she buried her face in the pillow.

A feeling of lazy, and unfamiliar satisfaction pervaded her. Her toes wiggling while she stretched her arms above her head. Eyes still shuttered, Anzu relished the cool satin sheets tangled around her lithe, unclothed body...

Heart thudding, her eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed. It was a large bed, a little bigger than a king-size with lavender sheets and pillows. Just right for anything and everything. The room was no different and everything from the draperies patterned in rich violet and silver, to the embossed wallpaper spelled elegant.

Oh, lord.

She was naked in a room and bed she wasn't familiar with!

Fear swelled within her until she couldn't see straight and nearly jumped out of her skin when the door was pushed open. Her racing heart calming to an almost steady beat when a young woman waltz into the room.

She was beautiful with her ruby red hair, heavily lashed gray eyes and fair complexion. In her hands she held a tray filled with a healthy breakfast of fresh diced fruits, strawberry pancakes and a tall glass of grapefruit juice. A maid, she presumed.

"Good morning, Miss Anzu." She greeted with a distinctive french accent. "I was told to bring you breakfast, as well as a change of clothes." She set the folded clothing onto the bed. "If there isn't anything else you need, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, please." Anzu asked just as the maid turned away. "Would you mind telling me where I am and how I got here?"

"Oh!" The maid exclaimed. A light blush gracing her delicate features. "I'm sorry. You are in the Kaiba mansion. Master Kaiba brought you home last night and asked me to take care of you. You were asleep and had been for the entire night."

"I see." Anzu whispered. "Thank you for your kindness Miss....?"

"It's Éclair Malraux and it was no problem. Master Mokuba seemed very worried about you and had been checking in quite regularly. He said he will visit you once he has finished his own breakfast."

Nodding, Anzu battled the desire to press for more details. Instead she simply thanked the maid who then excused herself. Staring at the neat pile of clothes, she realized that it was her own. The crisp, clean collar of her eggshell blue shirt awakening her memories.

Oh god. How could she forget?

Last night.

Kaiba.

Vampires.

Her brows came down angrily. She recalled those last few minutes in the limo—Kaiba looming over her, his eyes flashing with anger and his fangs bared for her viewing pleasure. Only it wasn't pleasurable so much as painful when he bit into her flesh. Savoring the sticky, rich blood which flowed through her. He'd left a reminder and the bandaged portion of her neck had her fighting the tears.

She needed to get dressed and get the hell out of here.

Fastening the last button on her shirt, Anzu heard three short raps on the door. Thinking it was the maid again, she hollered a polite, "come in", only to freeze when Seto Kaiba made his entrance. A hundred thoughts fought for supremacy and she valiantly fought to retain a semblance of calm.

"I thought you were the maid." She hesitated. Her eyes bright with cautiousness.

"As you can clearly see, I'm not." He stepped into the room. Dressed in a dark shirt and matching trousers, his brown hair tousled as if a hand had plowed through the silky strands repeatedly. And as he came closer, her nostrils flared and absorbed the citrusy cologne he wore.

Spicy. Evocative. Something which was uniquely him.

"Would it be too much to ask how you've slept?"

"Why would it? According to Miss Éclair I slept throughout the night without stirring. You wouldn't even suspect I had been previously assaulted by a vampire." Her eyes flashed with anger. "I guess the experience alone was enough to shock me into unconsciousness."

"I see you're still upset. I don't blame you but now is not the time for us to get into another argument, Anzu." He was closer, chest to chest and thighs aligned with hers. But it was his use of her first name which had her breathing shallowly. "Let me see your neck." At her arched eyebrow, he explained roughly. "I need to see how your wound is healing."

"Did you fix me up?" Anzu asked referring to the bandage. Kaiba didn't mutter a syllable but his eyes gleamed his response. "While you were cleaning the wound, did you feel guilty? Did you feel ashamed of your actions? Or are you a demon who doesn't have any emotions?"

He stared down his nose at her, lips cracking open with a sardonic grin. "I believe last night I made it clear that I am a vampire. And yes, I did—I do feel guilty because I couldn't control myself again."

It still rocked her very core that he was vampire. There were so many things she wanted to ask him. Things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to fling her anger at him again and again until he realized how much she hated him.

"Let me see your neck." Kaiba reiterated harshly.

Anzu blinked, not knowing why he was suddenly enraged. "No, it's fine. I already checked it when I woke up. It's healing perfectly."

"You're lying."

Yeah. She was.

"You can believe what you want." She ran a hand down her shirt, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles. "Now, if you'll kindly show me to the door, I'll be happy to get out of your hair."

Kaiba didn't look too happy about her declaration to leave, so she was surprised when he said, "Fine. You may go if that is what you want. But before you do, I'm sure you have a million questions to ask me. Now is the perfect opportunity to do so because you might never get another."

Anzu knew he was only trying to delay her, but he was right. There were some things she wanted—needed to know. "There is only one question I want to ask." His brow quirked and she inquired, "What is it you desire from me?"

Her question brought a smirk to his lips. "There is a long list of things I desire from you, Anzu. Some things more than others." His speculative tone had her sweating. "But before I reveal those desires, I have something I need to ask _you_." Her speechlessness gave him permission to continue. "That book you wanted in the library, what did it say about vampires?"

The book.

"It mentioned something about vampires courting humans. To become their mates through something called a vampire's seduction." The veil of confusion lifted from her eyes. "Is that what you want from me? To become your mate?"

"Don't sound so aghast, you might hurt my feelings." His eyes betrayed nothing he may be experiencing on the inside. "At the moment your physical body holds none of my personal interests." He may have said those words bluntly, but there was promise in his eyes. A promise which made Anzu's hands clammy and her stomach doing somersaults.

"No, Anzu, what I desire from you lies in here." His hand hovered—almost coming close to touching her chest. Her heart jumping behind her rib cage as the heat of his skin permeated her clothing. "I want to know everything about you. What you have become and what you will be. To put it simply, I want to have a connection with you. Sometimes physically more than mentally."

With a sharp breath, Anzu drew away from him. The hypnotizing scent of his skin becoming too intense to bear. "So, what you're saying is, I'll be another one of your many toys? Something to entertain you until someone else catches your eye? Spare me the experience."

The minute Kaiba's eyes darkened to obsidian shards, she knew she had taken things too far.

"You would dare say such a thing to me?" He demanded quietly, dangerously.

"Oh, I dare Kaiba. Didn't the book mention something along those lines? A vampire requires a mate from the human world. He seduces her with enticing dreams and sex, eventually changing her to one of his kind. If you so much as think I'll fall into your bed like a helpless marionette, then you don't know me. I would never stoop so low as to becoming a sex slave to a blood sucker!"

To her amazement, Kaiba smiled. "You have been watching too many movies." He told her. The anger still visibly lining his gaze. "If you remember, I said I have no desire for your body. At the moment." He amended. "Not only that, but you shouldn't take everything at face value. It confuses you as the truth is revealed."

"So, are you saying the book wasn't accurate? Humans are not made into vampires through seduction?"

"In some cases, yes. However, the majority of a vampire's human lovers are often killed when they are of no further use." The terror in her eyes must have done something to him, because he said stiffly, "I don't make it a habit of murdering anyone—vampires or humans, so you can stop looking so stricken." As an afterthought he mentioned. "And I have no desire to turn you into a vampire."

"Well that's assuring." Anzu quipped with wry cynicism. "Either way, the chances of you and me having a relationship like that is slim to none."

"Oh? Are you so sure?" His grin was one of pure mischief.

"Y-yes. I'm s-sure."

"Your quivering voice betrays you." Kaiba remarked, his eyes becoming a smoky, dangerously seductive blue. "I'll be sure to remember those words when the day comes and you're dying to be taken by me." He studied the bobbing of her throat as she swallowed. "But as enjoyable as that would be, I will enjoy it even more knowing your defiance towards me was quickly overtaken by your lust.

Twin spots of color appeared on her cheeks. "I—You're impossible!"

"You may be right, but I want to know. Are you bothered by the fact that I am not human? That I am—as you once put it, a blood sucker?"

Anzu looked at him. Really looked at him and saw the flicker of desperation in his eyes. It was brief, banked and successfully masked from her prying eyes.

"At first when I began having those dreams I thought they were just that: dreams. As far as I knew vampires didn't exist. They were superstition brought to life by Hollywood producers." She laughed. "I guess you proved me wrong." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Anzu said, "I really hated you. You gave me hell. I was afraid to sleep, to be alone, to go out at night. Everything was so confusing."

"I understand. Does that mean you still have these feelings towards me?"

She drew in a well needed breath. "Sometimes I do." admitted Anzu. "When I look at you now, knowing who you are, I feel like I'm dreaming. That I'd wake up in my bed and everything before was a nightmare. But even though I'm scared, I won't back down. You being a vampire doesn't bother me. At least not so much as before." Softly, she went on to ask. "Is Mokuba also a vampire?"

"Yes."

"I suspected as much. You guys are siblings." Feeling a wave of awkwardness overcome her, Anzu bit her lip, her heart beginning to pound. "Kaiba, please tell Mokuba I'll see him some other time. I know my being here was solely for him, but I can't stay. After last night, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you. Don't take it personally, but I need some time away from you and your brother."

Her legs started moving on their own accord, their destination the door, but Kaiba managed to intercept before she reached it.

"Talk to Mokuba." He said. "He has been worried about you and is eager to see you. You're all he talks about these days. Don't disappoint him."

"I'm not trying to—"

"I know." Kaiba responded, knowing what her next words were. "Just speak to him. Let him know you're not angry. He is still a child and can get the wrong impression from only a few words or from a person's behavior." He himself stretched a hand for the door knob. "I will take you home after you've spoken to him."

"No." Anzu whispered, surprising Kaiba. "I don't want you to be taking me home. I don't want to be alone with you again." She exhaled sharply through her nose. "As you said last night, the Kaiba Mansion is only twenty minutes from my house. I'll take a cab."

"I believe I said I'll take you home."

Anzu's jaw dropped. "Are you not listening? I'll be fine on my own. I don't need you to be there with me."

"It is my decision." Kaiba informed her dryly. His hand left the knob and found its way under her chin. Tilting her head, he smirked—triumphant and in control. "Sheer perversity for the hell of it? I'm taking you home, Anzu. Now, I suggest you eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

He left her fuming with anger. Her eyes shooting daggers at the closed door. Oh, how she despised him. What he did in that limo was impossible to forget, difficult to forgive. Yet she would cope with the burning rage inside her. After today, she would go on pretending this ordeal never took place. It will be as things were before: ignoring each other and feigning civility while in the company of Mokuba.

Ah, hell. Who was she kidding?

She was screwed.

* * *

A/N:

Yet another chapter is completed. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Another one of my own characters is making their debut in chapter nine or ten. So I'll try to update a little sooner.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Encountering Emerald Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter IX

Encountering Emerald Eyes

* * *

Kaiba stood in his home office. His mind on anything but the documents which needed his immediate attention. He preferred working at home as opposed to his company headquarters in downtown Domino. He was a private man and any interruptions—important or otherwise bothered him greatly. Today, however, was one of those days when work was cast aside for more personal things.

Anzu.

Yes, Anzu Mazaki was becoming quite a problem. She seemed adamant in defying him and as a result spiked his temper. Violent he wasn't, but when it came to handling that pocket spitfire, he was an inch away from shaking her until her teeth rattled in her mouth.

Thrusting a rough hand through his bangs, he eyed the garden Anzu had so enthusiastically talked about. He may have lied when he said he'd stopped listening to her in the limo, but really, how could he not enjoy hearing her talk about something which reminded him of better times. This garden was his guilty pleasure and unknown to many, he relished sitting outside on the benches and inhaling the beauty which surrounded him.

A sigh left his lips.

There had been times when he wanted things to be different. Different between him and Anzu. The irritating fact of knowing how she felt, how she hated him had seared him deep. But he was also aware of how he affected her physically. A smirk graced his lips. She may fight him with that ceaseless will of hers but there was no denying she wanted him. And that tidbit alone was enough for him to sustain her resentment.

Reverting back to reality, Kaiba sensed someone behind him. Their sullen aura bringing a scowl to his lips. Without bothering to turn around, he asked with an obvious air of boredom, "Are you going to dawdled there all day or did you come here for something?" A light snort made its way into his ears and finally he gave his unwanted guest his undivided attention.

A man of impressive height stood in the centre of his sanctuary. His dark green shirt reflecting the color of his eyes, black trousers pressed and creased with perfection. His golden bangs partially concealing one side of his face. His ears pierced and embellished with black and silver jewelry.

"Kaiba." He drawled with an air of amusement. "You never cease to amaze me." He walked further into the room and eyed his surroundings with a critical glance. "Haven't done much to this place, have you? It's still boring and depressing as it was five years ago."

"Did you come here to make comments about the furniture or do you have something to say that is worth my time? If not, then I suggest you leave, Xanthus."

The man by the name gave an irritated eye roll. His broad shoulders shifting under his shirt as deposited his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Like your office, Kaiba, you also haven't changed. You'll always be cold and callous to those around you." He smiled—humorless and insincere. "On a serious note, I heard that woman has reappeared in your life. Don't look so impassive. I was informed she is in this very mansion and had been since last night. Something you want to say?"

"Yes." Kaiba replied, his face mirroring the blond's. "I take it Éclair Malraux has wasted no time in contacting you? Such a problematic bitch."

"A bitch you haven't fired despite her connection to me." His lips transformed into a lecherous grin. "Don't tell me you're sleeping with her."

"Don't say such rubbish." Kaiba sneered. "I'm not particularly fond of sharing my bed with a conniving snake. You may find her thrilling but I have other uses for her. In addition to keeping this mansion presentable, Éclair also provides me with information about your affairs." He smirked at the shocked anger in Xanthus' green eyes. "Give her enough money and she'll start singing like a canary."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why indeed?" Blue eyes danced with guileful humor. "I suppose I simply enjoy watching you defeat yourself. Really, Xanthus, you should choose you servants more carefully. Wouldn't want anyone to stab you in the back, now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Xanthus admitted begrudgingly. "You're always one step ahead of me, Kaiba. Not even Kyros would have suspected a spy right under his nose, but that is Kyros for you. Always so damn trusting of those pathetic humans." His emerald eyes clouded with hate, his pupils narrowing in anger. "But so are you. Why else would you acquire such as a fragile human as a lover."

"That is none of your concern."

"Perhaps I should make it my concern." One ring adorned hand escaped his pocket, fingers tangling in a fine lock of golden hair. "She is quite the looker. It is a pity that I did not capture her for myself. I would have enjoyed seeing you burn with jealousy. Oh, wait, I did. I think it was that time you caught her with her human lover. Such a wonderful memory."

Kaiba knew Xanthus was baiting him. It was a fine ploy. But that was the past and he had moved on. Apparently not enough, he thought wryly, because he hadn't relented in his quest to secure Anzu as his own. Again.

"Xanthus, your little tricks won't work on me. I will tolerate you as much as Kyros, but unlike him, I'm not above rendering you some bodily harm."

"A threat?" He asked scornfully, green eyes dancing eerily in the light of the room "You may have forgotten but the Vampire Council forbids that kind of thing. I think it was because of me they made that rule. Nevertheless," He continued, studying his polished nails as if they were the most riveting thing in the room. "I have decided to pay a visit to the mortal woman upstairs. Don't worry, I'll be gentle when I drink from her beautiful neck."

There was a blur of movement, swift and almost unnoticeable and in the end it was Xanthus who was lying sprawled across the floor. His bruised jaw cupped by a pale hand and Kaiba standing directly above him, flexing his right hand with angry bursts of energy.

Animosity exuded from both pairs of eyes—one pair green, the other an arctic blue. And it was Kaiba who clamped his jaw and stepped away from the blond who was now rising to his feet. The muscles bunching in his arms as he tried to control the hostility coiling through his systems.

"Kaiba, you fucking bastard!" Xanthus flung the words with earth shattering force. His fingers wiping the blood which spilled from his busted lip. "You've just made a grave mistake. I will personally ensure that your little bitch is drained of every drop of blood in her body!" After his threat, he crossed the floor, intent on delivering his final attack to the impassive man a few feet away.

He stopped.

His blond hair veiling his face and he glared at Kaiba with those piercing green eyes.

"I won't forget this, Kaiba." He whispered angrily. "Mark my words, I'll strike when you least expect it and then I'll destroy everything and everyone you care about."

"You sure as hell can try." responded the brunet, feeling the claws of trepidation slice open his flesh as Xanthus disembarked from his office with a furious air. The feeling was almost intense as his confusion over the matter.

He was lucky.

Xanthus was not someone who could be easily thwarted. Testimonies from lesser vampires could enforce his statement and besides that, he had personally witnessed what Xanthus could do under the influence of his rage. Nevertheless, that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach refused to subside.

Anzu was in danger.

A thousand curses fled his lips and he silently blamed himself for being ruled by his emotions. A dry smiled surfaced on his mouth. Wouldn't Anzu be happy to know he cared about her.

Hadn't she once accused him of being emotionless?

Well, it was time she became aware of how much he cared. His eyes darkened. Oh, how he would enjoy showing her. Now with Xanthus' pathetic threat, he was being forced to make his next move ahead of schedule. It didn't matter. Anzu was going to accept his terms and he was more than capable of shooting down every protest which may arise from her pretty little mouth.

After all, her safety depended on it.

* * *

Anzu really didn't want to eat anything served in Kaiba's mansion. The possibility that it was tampered with weighed heavily on her mind.

Her stomach growled.

Oh, hell.

One bite couldn't hurt. Besides, those fluffy pancakes drizzled with syrup and light butter brought a flood of saliva to her mouth. Giving into hunger, she cut a small square of the tempting hotcake and brought it to her trembling lips. The golden brown morsel disappearing into the cavern of her mouth.

Mmm. Delicious!

Her appetite whetted, Anzu savored every inch of the delightful breakfast. Her taste buds pleased with the taste, her stomach enjoying being filled. Reaching for her drink of grapefruit juice, Anzu almost dropped the glass as the door opened. Her heart pounding at the thought of it being Kaiba again.

"Good morning, Anzu."

She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh, good morning Mokuba." She expected to see the joyful, vibrant Mokuba she was used to, instead he seemed hesitant even scared to approach her. And she wondered why. "Is something bothering you?"

"Are you mad at me?" His hand lingered on the door frame. "Do you hate me for not telling you my secret?"

The realization of him being scared she would reject him made her heart ache. Despite the revelations which preceded this meeting, she could never dissolve the friendship she had formed with this boy.

Smiling, Anzu stretched a hand towards Mokuba, gesturing for him to meet her halfway. When he did, she pulled him onto the bed, the mattress compressing under their weight. Wordlessly, she threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug filled with warmth and care.

"Oh, Mokuba." Anzu whispered against his hair. "I'm not angry at you. You did nothing wrong. I understand why you chose to keep that part of who you are hidden from me. And I am glad you did. If you had mentioned it sooner, I probably would have never wanted to see you again."

Her words carried her back to a not-so-distant past. She'd once told Kaiba she needed some time away from both him and his brother. If he had let her leave, would she have returned? Would Mokuba have ever forgiven her? The thought of acting so selfishly submerged her in disgust.

"Thank you, Anzu." He smiled up at her. His eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "I'm happy that you don't hate me. Oh, that sounded selfish." Laughing, Anzu ran a hand across his face, her fingers taking the stray drops which may have escaped.

"It's not selfish. I'm glad you're happy."

His violet eyes searched her face. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. You must have been scared."

"I was." Anzu revealed softly. "Petrified, actually. Never had I experienced such a whirlwind of emotions and because of that I feel violated. I don't know why, but I do." Her hand brushed the bandage across her neck. "Earlier I told Kaiba I wanted some time away from the both of you. I feel awful for ever saying that, but at the time it was how I felt."

"I'm sorry."

She blinked her long lashes. "Don't be. You're not to blame."

"But Seto is?" He asked and she felt compelled to answer truthfully.

"In some ways we're all to blame—Me for my stupidity and your brother for his uncouth behavior. The point is, what's done is done and the only thing left to do now, is look towards the future."

He was quiet, staring at his hands. "What does the future hold, Anzu? Will you still be with us after today? Or do you want to leave forever?"

"Mokuba—" Anzu thought of a reasonable response, then said, "I may not have the ability to see into the future, but whatever happens, know that I'll always be your friend. Vampire or not, you're still the kid I labelled as my younger brother. That feeling—those emotions will never change."

"Thanks, Anzu."

A sharp knock on the door startled her and she turned to see Kaiba standing at the threshold. The expression in his blue eyes—so intense and foreboding that it made her arm prickle with awareness.

"Mokuba," His deep, rumbling voice brought her heart to a stop. "I need to have a moment alone with Anzu. There are some important things we need to discuss." He elaborated further by saying, "I had some entertaining company just now, so be sure to let Miss Malraux know of the consequences."

Out of the corner of her eye, Anzu saw Mokuba nod. His eyes overcast with something she couldn't fathom.

"And before I forget," Kaiba added. "Be sure to inform the other maid—Alyse I believe is her name—to tidy my office. Things escalated beyond my control and I had to discipline my guest due to his unrefined behavior."

"Of course, big brother." Mokuba replied easily. He hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. Before leaving completely, he said to Anzu. "You're a really understanding person, Anzu. I really like you." With a wave of his hand, he closed the door and left her alone with the man who brought her here.

And somehow she knew things were about to hit the fan.

* * *

A/N:

The most dreadful thing happened to me—I lost all my documents stored on my PC! :( Thankfully I managed to save this story as well as my school project beforehand. Gotta love those flash drives. I tell you, losing everything; pictures, documents, videos was like hell in itself. Updating this story and Lockdown won't be a problem though, but as for the stories I listed on my profile—well that will take some time to rewrite.

So, enough of my woes, I have once again introduced another character of my creation—This time a vampire. While I try to make all of my characters likeable, Xanthus probably wouldn't be in that category. I myself can't stand him, so I guess that is a good thing.

The name Xanthus (pronounced San-tos) is Greek for golden or yellow haired. The primary reason why he is blond.

When I was first "creating" Xanthus, I wanted him to be a blond, handsome, psycho-sadistic vampire. The typical good-looking villain. I also wanted him to have a cool name—something vampirish. When I decided on Xanthus after a long process I discovered his name went accordingly with his physical description. And boy, was I happy.

Later down the road, you'll get to meet Kyros, who was mentioned in this chapter. And he is a vampire as well. No surprise there. Up until his debut, you'll hear more about him from Mokuba and maybe Kaiba.

I'll update Lockdown in a few days. I already have three-quarters of it finished.

Thank you for reading and please send me a review!


End file.
